


Admittance

by Tiger_Lilly13



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Knotting, Love Confessions, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 05:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiger_Lilly13/pseuds/Tiger_Lilly13
Summary: Set in the two hours before the Omega 4 relay, Shepard blurts out something in the middle of passion that changes their friendship forever.





	Admittance

**Author's Note:**

> I am feeling a bit depressed lately, so I wrote some fluffy smut for my favorite couple in the galaxy. I didn't describe Shepard so you can imagine your own. Please enjoy.

Shepard mewls and moans in pleasure as Garrus moves within her and above her, grunting and growling with each pump of his hips. His face is against her neck, nipping and licking her salty skin. He is holding her waist with one taloned hand, tilting her hips up to meet his savage thrusts into her, while his other his bracing himself on the bed next to her head.

She still can’t believe this is actually happening, and that he had agreed to it. Garrus, her best and most trusted friend. The man who has been with her since the beginning and is her only shining light in the darkness that is her life, is pounding into her body like a man starved. The constant rumbling vibration in his chest rattles through her, her research telling her it means he is declaring his affection and desire for her.

At first, after he had tried, and adorably failed, at seducing her, - which he didn’t even have to do because she had been seduced by him for a while now - he had been hesitant to touch her, to take that next leap, and if she were being honest, so was she. She couldn’t imagine life without him, whether that meant as friends or as something more, so at the time she was afraid that this night would end up how he had stated: an interspecies awkwardness thing that could ruin their friendship.

But to her, and his, pleasant surprise, they made it work. Once they got past the initial and expected clumsiness of figuring out whose body had what, they took their time exploring each other. A scratch under his fringe and a stroke of his waist, a nibble on her neck and a squeeze of her breast, and the two melted together into a subtle shift of their relationship from friend to lover that just felt so right. At least, to her it did.

The feeling of his alien cock inside of her is indescribable, so much better than any human she has ever been with. Of course, that also may be because it is _him_ that is thrusting between her legs. He is just as intensely into it as she is if his groans of “Oh Shepard” and “You’re so soft, you feel so good” is anything to go by. She has always loved his voice, and hearing him moan her name as he pumps inside of her over and over again has her eyes rolling into the back of her head and forcing out desperate moans of her own.

Shepard is a gasping, whimpering mess. She’s already so close to that razor edge, gripping onto him tighter, her ankles crossed over his thrusting hips. She is moaning his name loudly, along with a litany of “Yes! Yes! Yes!” Her nails are scratching down his back, making him growl and drive into her faster and harder. He thrusts in deep and grinds his pelvic plates against her throbbing clit roughly and it sends her wailing. She throws her head back, her insides clench rhythmically around his cock and she blurts out the first thing that floods her mind in a rush as powerful and strong as her orgasm.

“I love you!”

It’s out of her mouth before she can stop it, and at that moment, she doesn’t care. She holds onto him tight as she rides out her high, her body shaking and trembling in uncontrollable spasms, rolling her hips against him in waves of pure pleasure she hasn’t felt since she was brought back to life - or even before then - rippling through her body.

Panting, she comes back to herself, and the first thing she notices is that he has stopped moving but still remains inside her. The rumbling in his chest has ceased and it seems like he isn’t even breathing. He pulls back from their embrace slowly to face her. His crystal blue eyes are wide, staring at her in disbelief, his mandibles slack. It is then that she realizes her screw up and she instantly tries to salvage the situation.

“Shit, Garrus, I’m sorry. It just, slipped. I…I don’t…I mean…I…”

He remains silent and still, and Shepard is now really starting to panic. Did she just ruin her only friendship in the galaxy? Did she just scare him away? Did she just break some kind of unspoken rule between them that this was only stress relief, and that it didn’t mean anything more for him? Her heart drops into her stomach at that thought, and her eyes sting with fear that he is going to leave her because she couldn’t control her damn emotions, something she prides herself on having. She just has no control around him, it seems. She doesn’t necessarily regret telling him because it is the truth, but she wishes that it had come out when they weren’t in the throes of passion. Now he will probably think she just said it in the heat of the moment, and that almost seems even worse that he would think that she didn’t actually mean it.

She tries to push him off and sit up, desperate to escape his unreadable gaze and she says with a lump in her throat, “I understand if you want to go. We never talked about this, Damn it. I ‘m so sorry, I’m so - Mmmm.” She is cut off with a moan when Garrus cups her face and smashes his mouth plates to hers, probing her lips so that he can enter her mouth and forcing her back down onto the bed. She opens to him eagerly, twisting and tangling her tongue with his own as her arms circle his neck. His rumbling purr comes back in full force as he presses further into her making her gasp into his mouth.

He pulls back from their deep kiss and regards her for a moment, his mandibles fluttering in nervousness until he responds, his voice flanged with relief and a bit of anxiety, “I love you too. Have for a long time.”

Shepard is speechless. Did she hear him right? She watches his face for any inclination that he is maybe just saying it to make her feel better, but his eyes sparkle with the love he just declared for her, and Shepard gives him a watery smile, caressing his damaged cheek as she asks, breathless, “Really?” He huffs a laugh and nods his head, his mandibles flaring in a wide grin. She giggles, raising her other hand to cup his face, “Me too.”

They spend a few moments gazing at each other with the realization that their friendship has now changed forever. It is such a seamless transition that it feels natural that their relationship was heading this direction anyway. Even through their differences with anatomy, their bodies still fit together perfectly and they move in synch just as well as they do on the battlefield.

Garrus closes his eyes and lowers his forehead to hers with a rumble in his chest, rubbing against her in his own species version of a kiss. She reciprocates the loving gesture with a joyful hum, her own eyes shutting and the two of them bask in their new found feelings for each other.

He lifts up abruptly, his eyes opening as his brow plates come together while his mandibles tighten to his face, “If we don’t survive this - ”

“Stop.” She cuts him off with a finger to his mouth plates and a few quick shakes of her head. She licks her lips and pleads, “Please. Not yet.”

Garrus searches her eyes, understanding shining in his own, and he nods slowly. Her walls involuntarily clench around him and they both shudder, remembering how they are still connected. He nestles his face in her neck once again with a groan and resumes his movements within her, the bond between them stronger than ever. His arms wrap around her head and his talons tangle in her hair as he chases his own release with deep, quick thrusts that have her gasping and seeing stars, still sensitive so soon after her orgasm. They cling to each other desperately as he trembles with a growling moan and finishes inside her, burying himself within her as deep as he can. She sighs in pleasure as his knot expands, stretching her and locks them together with his seed inside.

Shepard holds him close as he tries to calm his panting and racing heart. She rubs his back and his fringe as he purrs and nuzzles her neck and collar bone lovingly while they wait to separate. She closes her eyes and lays her head on top of his fringe with a deep, calming breath, letting it out with a hum of contentment. They will more than likely die in a few short hours, but at least they can savor this one moment of happiness before they go throwing themselves into the fire. And once again, he will take his place, following right behind her.


End file.
